


Rain

by LaraDrake



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDrake/pseuds/LaraDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi goes for a walk and meets someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I had written this one... so, here it is. It's on the old side.

The van felt crowded, too crowded. Omi badly needed out. Yohji and Aya were in the bedroom fighting again. Ken was shouting at the small, portable television about a bad play in the soccer match he was watching. Omi just grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. 

“Omi!” he heard behind him. Ken stumbled over a chair and Omi heard him crash to the floor as he slammed the door shut behind him. 

“I’ll be back later, Ken-kun,” Omi called as cheerfully as he could. He pulled his jacket on and shoved his hands down in the pockets. Weiss had been living out of the van for at least a month, now. Omi tried to act like it didn’t bother him, to put a good face on for the others, but he just couldn’t do it all the time.

Omi tilted his head back and breathed in the damp Tokyo air. It had rained most of the day, but had settled to a fine mist in the early evening. By now, it had stopped. Omi stepped around a puddle and a car whooshed by him on the street. 

The street lights around him glowed softly and one flickered out. Further down the street, another flickered on. Omi let his mind wander, enjoying the soft murmur of the city. He wished he had somewhere to go, a nice, stationary home to return to. Even a school library would be nice. Right now, he wasn’t able to attend because of their frequent moving. He’d started taking classes online, using internet cafes to get his studying done. 

“Bombay,” a quiet voice said and Omi froze. His hand moved immediately into the inside of his jacket. He always kept a few spare darts on him. 

“Who’s there?” he asked, turning around to see a dark figure underneath where the street light had just turned off. 

The figure stepped forward and Omi felt something brush up against the front of his jacket, smoothing over the darts and his hand. The light flickered back on, glowing weakly before returning to its normal brightness. A boy about his age stood in a school uniform in the pool of light. 

“Prodigy,” Omi said and started to pull a handful of darts from his jacket. As soon as he had them in his hand, he stopped, unable to move his arm. He stared hard at the other boy. His fingers started to open and the darts slowly fell to the slick sidewalk. 

“Nagi,” the other boy said, walking towards Omi. 

Omi felt himself recoil and started to back away. He had more darts, but he couldn’t move his arms. He just kept backing, out of the pool of light made by the street lamps, until he was in the shadows. His back hit a wall. “Prodigy, wai-”

“Nagi,” the other boy said again. “My name is Nagi.” He kept coming towards Omi, staring at him with dark eyes, filled with something Omi didn’t quite recognize. Omi wasn’t sure that he’d ever seen Nagi with anything in his eyes before. It just made him more unnerved. 

“Nagi,” Omi said, feeling something slide up his chest and put pressure against his throat. He tilted his head back, the back of his head hitting the stone of the building behind him. He swallowed.

Nagi stopped a few inches away from Omi. He reached out and put his hand on Omi’s left sleeve, feeling for the darts Omi kept hidden there. He slid his fingers along the edge and pulled the three darts out, tossing them into a puddle. “You’re Omi?” he said then, keeping his voice low.

Omi nodded, watching Nagi. He knew that if Nagi wanted it, he would be dead already. The pressure at his throat was a good indication that Nagi could still kill him if he wanted to. There was something in Omi’s mind that told him that Nagi wasn’t here to kill him. It was true, they had fought each other, tried to kill each other on several occasions, but this wasn’t an assignment. They were each on their own. Or at least, Omi thought Nagi was by himself.

“They don’t know I’m here,” Nagi said then. Omi knew that Nagi wasn’t the telepath of Schwartz. 

“Why?” Omi asked as Nagi leaned forward, pressing his body flat against Omi’s. Then, Omi knew why. He felt heat rise in his face. 

Nagi watched Omi’s mouth, moving his hands underneath the jacket and up Omi’s t-shirt. He slowly closed the gap between their mouths, pressing his lips softly against Omi’s. 

The cool pressure of Nagi’s lips against his own was a surprise. Omi tried to pull back, but found himself with nowhere to go. He froze, as Nagi’s lips warmed over his own. It wasn’t unpleasant, he decided, feeling himself flush again. Omi parted his lips and closed his eyes.

Taking Omi’s movements as giving in, he slid his hand over Omi’s side again, tucking his t-shirt up so that he could slide his hand under to the soft skin of Omi’s stomach. Nagi didn’t release his telepathic hold on Omi, just kissed him again, harder this time.

Omi made a sound, quiet and low. Heat started to coil low in his belly. He kissed Nagi back, sliding his tongue out to brush along Nagi’s lips. Nagi then pressed his own tongue forward, chasing Omi’s tongue back into his own mouth. They kissed long and deep, Nagi’s hands sliding over the front of Omi’s cargo pants. Omi’s own fingers twitched, like he should be touching Nagi back. 

Nagi pulled back, his breath coming in short bursts as he looked over Omi’s flushed face. He moved his hand slowly along the waist band of Omi’s pants before flicking the button open. 

Closing his eyes, Omi concentrated on the feeling of Nagi’s hands sliding into his pants, over the bulge of his underwear. He felt Nagi’s breath on his neck just before his teeth brushed over his skin. Omi clenched his teeth, trying to hide the low sound of pleasure trying to escape him. 

Pushing the front of Omi’s pants open, Nagi pressed his left palm over Omi’s growing erection, Omi’s hard length straining against the fabric of his briefs. His right hand started to fumble for his own pants, opening the dark slacks quickly. 

“Please,” Omi whispered, trying to move his arms again, but he still couldn’t. 

Nagi ignored him, instead pushing Omi’s and his own briefs down. Their erections bounced free, brushing against each other.

Omi gasped, opening his eyes in time to see one of Nagi’s hands taking both of their erections in hand. He started to slowly move his hand over them, mixing and spreading their pre-come over both of them. 

“I want you to come for me, Omi,” Nagi whispered, moving his hand quicker.

Gasping, Omi felt the tension in his belly coil tighter and tighter. The slick slide of Nagi’s cock against his own felt so good. He could feel his body tightening, his hips jerking against Nagi’s telepathic hold as he tried to thrust into Nagi’s hand.

Nagi’s own hips were moving with the rhythm of his hand. “Come for me, Omi,” he whispered again, putting his mouth close to Omi’s ear. 

Omi gave a short cry as Nagi’s teeth closed over Omi’s ear, tugging. His hips jerked as he came all over Nagi’s cock and hand. His body tightened and he knew that if Nagi weren’t holding him up, he probably would have slid down the wall.

His hand still moving, Nagi’s hips jerked forward, his seed spilling all over Omi and his hand. Nagi pressed his forehead against Omi’s panting. 

Catching his breath, Omi found himself still held in Nagi’s grasp. It had felt good, too good, to have done this. Especially with the enemy. 

Nagi produced a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully cleaned them both up. He tossed the soiled piece of fabric into a dumpster and tucked himself and Omi back into their pants. “They can’t know,” he said, staring at Omi. 

Omi nodded. “Yeah..” Nagi still had him up against the wall. His muscles felt like jello from straining against the hold Nagi had on him. 

Walking back close to Omi, Nagi kissed him once more, just gentle lips and tongue. He stepped back then and turned, disappearing down the street.

After a few minutes, Omi felt himself being released. He stepped out onto the sidewalk again and looked both ways down the street. Nagi wasn’t in sight. He sighed and turned back towards where his teammates and the van were waiting.


End file.
